Surprises
by WriterGurl717
Summary: girls going to Camp green lake, with a twist


Surprises part 1  
  
A door slammed at a small house in Biloxi, Mississippi. (It really does exist) "Where'd mommy go?" eight year old Santana asked her father, Julius. "I don't know," he calmly responded. "When will she be back?" continued Santana. "I don't know," he said blankly. "Never I hope," he mumbled to himself. Her mother, Kyra (kie-rah) had just suddenly stormed out of the house. Nobody seemed to know why. "Go to bed," said Julius Adams. "Ok, daddy," Santana replied. She then walked to the room she shared with her seven year-old sister, Georgia. "When will she be back?" Georgia asked. "I don't know, I don't think she's coming back," answered Santana. That night they both cried themselves to sleep.  
  
Six months later, Santana was nine and Georgia was still seven (her birthday was in two weeks). Their dad came home from what he called work. Georgia didn't know what he did everyday; they just knew not to ask. All days were the same, Julius would come home, fix dinner, they'd eat, and then go to bed. Today was different. Julius came back, mentally ill from drugs, so he didn't fix dinner, he went straight to bed, so, Santana made all the meals from then on. The same thing happened for the next five years. Until one day he came home and beat them. That night while he was asleep, they called the police about their father. Santana was fourteen and Georgia was thirteen when this happened. They then were sent to live with their cousins in St. James, Louisiana. Isabella who was 23, and her husband, Jack who was 24 took good care of them. One day, Santana and Georgia went to the park, it was the only park in all of St. James.  
  
"Dear Santana and Georgia,  
  
I am very sorry for running off like that. But I am now happily married to Officer Sam Marcello; he works at the park near where cousin Isabella lives. I now live in St. James Louisiana. How is Julius, I mean your father, doing? Well, I got to go.  
  
Yours truly, Kyra Marcello"  
  
Georgia was reading the letter their mom had sent them when Santana was twelve. Kyra's husband works here Anna, its weird that she lives here, but we can't find her. " Georgia said. " I know," Santana replied, "We should look to see if he's here, so maybe we can get him to let us visit Kyra." They always referred to their mother as Kyra because she really wasn't much of a mother, and they didn't really want to see her, they wanted revenge. They then walked around the park, finally seeing an officer, if it was Sam, they didn't know. Georgia walked up to him and said, "Hi, I'm lost, could you tell me how to get to Santa Anna Drive?" she was distracting him. The officer started explaining how to get there when Santana snuck up behind him and hit him hard on the back of his head. Officer Sam Marcello, Kyra's husband, then passed out.  
  
The next thing they knew, they were in court. The judge was the honorable Judge Viveca Williams. "You have been charged with brutal assault, how do you plead?" the judge asked. "Guilty, your Honor," said Georgia. "Not guilty, your Honor" said Santana, they said this unanimously. They jury talked among themselves, and the guard handed a piece of paper given to him by the jury to Judge Viveca. 'This court hereby finds Santana Adams and Georgia Adams guilty as charged. You now have a choice; you can go to jail, or Camp Green Lake Juvenile Detention Facility. Camp Green Lake is an all boys camp, we are giving you the choice of going to a boys' camp instead of a girls' camp because we don't think a girls' could hold you two in." the judge explained. After talking it over with Georgia, Santana said, "We choose Camp Green Lake your Honor." The judge slammed her desk with her gavel, "Two years Camp Green Lake!" she yelled, " Guards, take them away." She continued.  
  
BIOGRAPHIES:  
  
Name: Santana Nicole Adams Age/Birthday: 16/ August 27 Height: very tall Eyes: Emerald green Hair: long, brown with blonde highlights Santana AKA Anna to Georgia, is very bold, open, and energetic.  
  
Name: Georgia Marie Adams Age/Birthday: 15/ October 2 Height: around 5ft 10in Eyes: Blue Hair: Medium length and blonde Georgia is sort of shy and outspoken. She loves geology and is always telling people geographical facts about places.  
  
Surprises Part 2  
  
Santana's POV:  
  
Georgia and I were sitting on the hot yellow bus just staring out the dirty windows. The handcuffs on my left wrist, Georgia's right wrist, were leaving red marks, not to mention they were heating up from the desert sun. Georgia was writing another one of her poems (she's left-handed) so I asked, "Can I read it?" "Sure," she said and handed me her poetry journal.  
  
I want to know what sustains you from the inside, When all else falls away. I want to know if you can be alone with yourself, And if you truly like the company you keep in the empty moments.  
  
'That's a great poem" I said. "Thanks" she replied. She took her journal back and sat it next to her bag. She always was a great poet. "Texas was a Confederate state during the Civil War ya know," said Georgia. "Oh, shut up Miss Geologist" I said. She started to laugh but stopped when we ran into a ditch in the so-called road. Pretty soon we started seeing holes, lots of holes. Then, we saw a very old-looking sign that said, Welcome to Camp Green Lake. "More like Camp Hell Hole," I mumbled. Georgia giggled until I looked at her as if I thought she was crazy. About a half a mile after we saw the sign, the bus came to a screeching halt.  
  
The guard got up, unlocked the handcuffs, and led us off the bus. He took us to an old building that seemed to be an office and an old, scruffy, man was sitting behind the desk. "Sit down" he said gruffly, "My name is Mr. Sir and whenever you talk to me you will address me by my name, that clear?" "Yes, Mr. Sir" we said at the same time. He then gave us each two jumpsuits and told us that one was for work and one was for relaxation. 'Everyday you are expected to dig a five foot by five foot hole, your shovel is your measuring tool." A short man walked into the office. "Hi, I'm Dr. Pendancki, I'm your councilor, and you'll be in D-Tent," he said in a "peppy" voice. "Come on, I'll show you the tent." He continued, still "peppy." We followed him into a large tent with eight guys sitting on cots. 'Girls, this is Rex, Jose, Ricky, Stanley, Theodore, Alan, Brian, and Zero." Rex walked up and said to us, "I'm X-ray, that's Magnet, Zig Zag, Caveman, Armpit, Squid, Twitch, and Zero. And who are you?" Dr. Pendanceki was about to answer but I beat him by saying, "I'm Santana, and this is my sister, Georgia." Dr. Pendanceki then left, I couldn't believe it, I was in a tent with eight total strangers. As I was standing there, I couldn't help but look at all the guys, and I'll tell ya, I liked the looks of some of them.  
  
**End of POV**  
  
X-Ray showed us our cots, and everyone gathered around us. "So, what ya in for?" asked Magnet. "We beat up an officer," said Santana. They all stared. "What?" she asked sarcastically. 'Oh, nothing, it's just, you're girls," explained Armpit. "So?" Georgia replied. All the guys got up and went back to their cots and continued with their conversations.  
  
X-Ray's POV:  
  
Girls?? How could girls be here? It was quite a surprise when I saw mom walk in with Santana in her red shirt that said wild child and tan shorts, and Georgia in her plain blue t-Shirt and white shorts. It's amazing that a couple of girls could beat up an officer, of course, they could have had help.  
  
**End of POV**  
  
A loud bell rang, everyone but Santana and Georgia got up and started to leave. "You two coming to dinner?" asked X-Ray. "We're not hungry," they replied. "OK, see ya," he said and with that, he walked out. It was about seven thirty at night, and they had been told that they were to be in their cots by eight because they had to get up at four thirty in the morning. "We better get un-packed," Georgia said. "Ya," agreed Santana. So they took stuff out of their bags, which Mr. Sir had searched though. By the time they were done, it was a quarter to eight (they brought a lot of stuff). So, Santana put on a tank top and a different pair of shorts for bed, and so did Georgia, they wanted to change before they guys got back. Several minutes later, they all walked in, changed and went to sleep, Santana and Georgia were already asleep, so they made sure they were quiet.  
  
The next morning, the bell rang, but Santana and Georgia didn't exactly jump out of bed. "Wake up chikas!" yelled Magnet. They got up and waited for everyone else to go to breakfast so they could get dressed. They went out to the "library" and got a shovel like everyone else at camp. Dr. Pendanceki showed them where to dig and repeated the digging instructions; "you are to dig a five foot by five foot hole, the water truck comes every hour." They started digging, four hours and several canteen-refills later, they both finished and dragged themselves back to the tent.  
  
Surprises part 3  
  
They walked into the tent, picked up their towels and shower tokens and headed to he girls' washroom. "Oh my god! This water is ice cold!" Georgia yelled. They both laughed for the rest of their 4-minute showers. When they were done, they went back to the tent and found Squid sitting on his cot doing nothing in particular. "Hey," he said as they walked in. "Hey" the both responded. Once they put their towels in their crates, asked, "You two wanna see the wreck Room?" "Sure," said Santana and they followed him there. When they walked in, the whole room went quiet. Santana glared at a couple of guys that were staring at her, and everyone started talking again. Georgia had brought her poem journal and decided to sit down in a chair in the corner and wrote another poem.  
  
E Unum Pluribus (many of one)  
  
She is an artist of sorts, With her brushes and paints, But she doesn't use canvas, Its opinion she taints.  
  
Around certain "friends" She paints on a grin So she can be popular So she can fit in  
  
With other friends She's loud and obscene The aim of the game To be rowdy and mean  
  
When she's with the guys She's a tease and a flirt She gives and she gives Ignoring the hurt  
  
The people near by her They hope and they pray That they could be popular Like her one day  
  
But when she's alone She breaks down and cries For there is no answer When she asks, "Who am I?"  
  
Georgia didn't know who this described in this poem, she was just bored, and when she's bored, she writes poems. Santana, who had been playing pool with the guys walked over and said, "Hey, what ya been up to?" "Just writin," she replied. "You're that bored?" she joked. "Ya I am," she replied laughing, "You wanna read it?" " I will later, I gotta get back to my game," Santana responded. "OK, good luck," said Georgia still laughing a little. Santana then walked back to the pool table.  
  
Later, the dinner bell rang. "You two comin?" asked Caveman. "We're not hungry," they said. All of D-Tent had to "persuade" them to go to dinner, they had to force them to eat. "This stuff tastes like dirt," said Georgia, spitting it out. "You'll get used to it," said Armpit. "No we won't," said Santana, laughing, all of D-Tent also started to laugh.  
  
Once dinner was over, all the guys simply changed, not giving it a second thought. The girls didn't want to change in front of them, they'd rather go to the washroom, but no one is aloud in there after 6 PM. Georgia and Santana were still in their orange jumpsuits and really didn't want to sleep in them. Just then, Dr. Pendanceki walked in. He sensed the problem, so he asked the boys to leave the tent so the girls could get dressed. Once they were done, he said, "Girls, I think that when you take your showers after you dig you should change into clothes you can wear then sleep in." The girls didn't want to sleep in the same clothes they wore for that long amount of time after digging. "No, we'll just come back from dinner early and get changed before they get back," said Georgia. "Suit your self," said Dr. P and left. All of D-Tent went to sleep after caveman turned off the light.  
  
Surprises part 4  
  
" Wake up, Anna," whispered Georgia. If was a few minutes before the morning bell would ring so they got dressed so the guys wouldn't see them. "Rise and shine!" yelled Dr. P, "You gotta get up." They all went to eat breakfast then to the "library" to get their shovels. "Another great day at camp," joked Squid. Where Dr. Pendanceki led them was rather far out on the dried out lake. Santana noticed that both Zig Zag and Magnet kept looking at her and when she would look at them, they'd turn away. She was rather slow today because of the heat. "Hey Nikki, you alright?" asked X-Ray. "Who's Nikki?" said Santana. "You chika, from your middle name," replied Magnet. "Oh, I'm fine, just kinda tired, that's all,"responded Nikki.They named her Geo becuase of her name and the fact that she loved geography. Figuring that was her, Georgia replied, "Same as Nikki." Then Squid asked, "How bout you Geo?" That day, X-Ray changed the order of line:  
  
X-Ray Magnet Squid Armpit Zig Zag Nikki Geo Caveman Zero Twitch  
  
When the water truck came, they got in order and Zig Zag turned around to face Nikki and said, "Can you meet me at the library tonight?" "Uh, sure," she replied and he turned back around. Georgia, who had over-heard said, " Ooooh you like him," making sure that only Nikki could hear her. Nikki started to giggle but was interrupted by Mr. Sir, who was filling the canteens, saying, "You want water or not?" Nikki walked up to get her canteen filled. Later in the wreck room, all of D-Tent was playing pool, even Geo.  
  
Geo's POV:  
  
As we were playing pool, I noticed that Squid was sort of checking me out, and I'll have to say, I didn't mind. He obviously likes me, I think. And I like him too, I think. I wonder how things will work out. At dinner, I sat in my usual spot between Nikki and Magnet. I wasn't very hungry, but Nikki insisted upon me eating. The is-this supposed-to-be-edible-food was cold. Later, about five minutes before we had to leave, Nikki and I got up and went to the tent to change. " Your so luckay," I said to her. "Its probably not what you think, Geo," she said to me. We laughed and then got back to changing. About a minute after we were done, the guys walked in and sat on their cots.  
  
Surprises part 5  
  
Nikki looked at Zig Zag who was looking at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back. They both turned their heads away, unaware that Zero was contently watching them. After everyone got in bed and Geo had turned out the light, Nikki and Zig Zag waited for everyone else to fall asleep. "They obviously like each other, but oh well, it's their choice to not tell us," thought Zero. He figured that eventually they would find out that they liked one-another and then tell D-Tent. He stopped thinking about it and went to sleep. Nikki had turned around on he cot so, she couldn't see anybody, and all she saw was the tent wall. About five minutes later, she turned over to find everyone asleep and Zig Zag gone. Nikki got up and went out to the library and saw him sitting on the ground waiting.  
  
"Hey, am I late?" she asked "Nope, just on time," he replied, she sat own next to him on the dirt. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" "I want to know more about your past." "Ok, well, my mom left me and Geo when I was eight, my dad was drunk, and one day he beat us so we called the police and he was taken to jail. Then we went to live with our cousin Isabella. Then, one day we went to the park, and ran into our mom's new husband who she told us about in a letter she sent us. His name is Sam Marcello, and we beat him up, then got arrested for brutal assault." "Wow, you two did that all by yourselves?" he asked. "Yup, sure as hell did," she said while laughing, they both sat their laughing for a couple minutes until Zig Zag said, "We better get back," "Ya, we should she agreed, after they got up, he was looking into Nikki's eyes, then turned away. She then gently kissed his cheek, and he blushed just the slightest bit. They both smiled at each other and walked back to the tent. Once they got into the tent, Zig Zag whispered, "Night, lets go there again tomorrow, Ok?" "Ok, cool, good night," she responded then they both went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, as usual, Geo and Nikki got up a little early and got dressed. "So, what'd you two talk about last night?" Geo asked Nikki. "Just my past," she replied. "You mean our past," she corrected. "Ya, our past," said Nikki, "Have you written any more poems?" "Na, but you can read the one I wrote the other day." She replied. "Ok," she said and read this poem that Geo had written on their first day of digging:  
  
E Unum Pluribus (many of one)  
  
She is an artist of sorts, With her brushes and paints, But she doesn't use canvas, Its opinion she taints.  
  
Around certain "friends" She paints on a grin So she can be popular So she can fit in  
  
With other friends She's loud and obscene The aim of the game To be rowdy and mean  
  
When she's with the guys She's a tease and a flirt She gives and she gives Ignoring the hurt  
  
The people near by her They hope and they pray That they could be popular Like her one day  
  
But when she's alone She breaks down and cries For there is no answer When she asks, "Who am I?"  
  
"Is that supposed to describe me because if it is, that is so not true," outraged Nikki. "Anna, calm down, it's not about you, I don't know who it's about," said Geo defending herself. "Ok, I'm sorry about that," said Nikki. "It's alright," She stated.  
  
Geo's POV:  
  
The rest of D-Tent woke up, and the first thing Squid did was look at me, I noticed and I think I blushed a little. I know he likes me, but I'm not sure if I like him. At breakfast, Zig Zag and Nikki kept glancing at each other and Squid saw to it that I sat next to him.  
  
**End of POV**  
  
Surprises part 6  
  
That day, Digging was hard for Nikki because she wasn't used to staying up that late, it didn't seem to bother Zig Zag though. He was the third one done, but he waited for Nikki to finish, she was last. Once she was done, he helped her out of her hole and said, "Instead of meeting tonight, lets talk now." "OK, what was your past like?" she asked "Not as bad as yours, all I did was accidentally burn down a school portable." "Oh, I see, well what else can we talk about?" she said then sat down next to her hole. "Well," he said while sitting down next to her, "We could talk about." he was interrupted. Nikki put her finger over his lips to stop his talking, then started to kiss him, surprisingly to her, he kissed back. She pulled away and smiled at him. "So, we better get back to camp," he said as he got up and dusted himself off, she did the same. As they were walking to the Wreck room, Zig Zag said, "Does anyone know about all this?" "Only Geo, but don't worry hun, she won't tell," replied Nikki. "OK, should we tell anyone?" he asked. "Well, we shouldn't tell them, we'll let them figure it out, lets not keep it a secret," she stated. "Sounds good," he agreed and they walked into the wreck room. Everyone looked at them and Geo walked up and said mischievously, " Where have you two been?" "We were talking," Nikki said, trailing off. "Well, I'm goin to the tent," said Geo. Nikki guessed that Geo wanted her to go too so she said to Zig Zag, "I'm going too," and walked off. "Hey," she said. "Hey, so what were you really doing?" Geo questioned, smirking. "I told you we were talking," "That's all?" "Mainly," "What do you mean by mainly?" "Well we did something else besides talk but most of the time were talking," "Oh I see," geo said suspiciously. "All I did was kiss him," Nikki said, once again trailing off. "So, you do like him," "I guess you could say that," "Is this some sort of secret?" "No, but don't go blurting it out, we want people to figure it out for themselves," "OK,"  
"Well, I better get back to the wreck room, I wanna play pool in the  
next hour before dinner," said Nikki as she got up.  
"Thanks for telling me,"  
"Well if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't of ever shut up about it,"  
They both started laughing then Nikki walked to the wreck room. Just  
as she was entering, Squid was leaving. "Where's he going?" she asked  
X-Ray. "The tent I guess," he responded. "Oh, OK," she replied, "Lets  
play some pool." They played until the dinner bell rang and they all  
went to the cafeteria. About a minute later, Geo and Squid walked in,  
holding hands and laughing. They sat down together after they got  
their food and began to laugh again, nobody knew why. "What's so  
funny?" asked Armpit, totally clueless.  
  
**Timeline** (this is all made up)  
  
August 27, 1986-Santana's birthday October 2, 1987-Georgia's birthday November 19, 1994-Their mother leaves  
April 12, 2000-their father beats them and they are sent to their  
cousin's house because their father went to prison June 23, 2003-Santana and Georgia beat up Officer Sam Marcello June 30, 2003-They are sentenced to Camp Green Lake July 4, 2003-thier first day at "Camp" July 5, 2003-Georgia wrote E Unum Pluribus (many of one) July 6, 2003- Santana and Zig Zag meet at the "Library" July 7,2003-That's today (in the story)  
  
Surprises part 7  
  
"Oh, it's just something Squid said that's all," said Geo. "OK, then," Armpit replied then continued eating. Zig Zag noticed that Magnet kept glancing over at Nikki, he wasn't too happy about that, Magnet didn't know about him and Nikki so he could easily try to get her to like him. To sort of tell magnet to back off, Zig Zag wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she looked up and smiled at him. Magnet, surprisingly, didn't seem too upset maybe it was because he might have a girlfriend back home. X-Ray looked over at Zig Zag, and gave him a very confused look, "What?" said Zig Zag X-ray just shook his head and turned away. Nikki smiled at Zig Zag and he smiled back. Geo and Squid were talking to each other, Nikki wanted to know what happened. After dinner, Geo and Nikki left early as usual but when the guys got back, they weren't there. It wasn't odd for them not to be there, they went out for walks occasionally.  
  
"So, what's with you and Squid?" Nikki asked Geo. "Same thing as with you and Zig, only we're letting the world know." She replied "This happened fast," stated Nikki. "Not any faster then you and Zig,"  
" It was 24 hours for us, and it took you two 24 minutes to hook up,"  
"Oh, yea," 


End file.
